


The Devil May Cry, but the Lord Will Save Him

by Zekebum



Category: South Park, South Park: Phone Destroyer
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, How Do I Tag, Imp Tweek (Phone Destroyer), M/M, Maybe - Freeform, One Shot, Past Child Abuse, Past Drug Addiction, Past Drug Use, References to Drugs, Sort Of, Youth Pastor Craig Tucker (Phone Destroyer), but might turn into a fic, i love this au, idk yet, phone destroyer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 08:12:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13314096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zekebum/pseuds/Zekebum
Summary: Tweek vents about his past before death.Craig's just along for the ride.





	The Devil May Cry, but the Lord Will Save Him

**Author's Note:**

> This hasn't been beta-ed, so feel free to point out any spelling or grammar mistakes you happen to find! :)

"So, what'd you go to Hell for?"  
  
The two of them were standing in a chapel on the edge of South Park. Craig was preparing things for the morning worship the following day, and Tweek was standing off to the side, just watching. Observing.  
  
"Only if you don't mind me asking," Craig tacked on after a few moments of silence following the question.  
  
Tweek briefly considered not answering, but he decided that he could probably trust the pastor, since his acts appeared genuine.  
  
"... Meth addiction. But it wasn't my fault."  
  
Craig seemed surprised by that, following up with another question. "Oh... Well, who's fault was it, then?"  
  
"My parents."  
  
There was a brief silence, and though the raven-haired man didn't ask it, Tweek knew what he was wondering.  
  
He felt his eyes well up with tears, and he became angry. He was angry at himself for being so emotional, angry at Craig for bringing the topic up, and angry at his parents. He turned away from Craig and furiously wiped at his eyes, deciding to answer the unspoken question.  
  
"My parents. Everything was because of my fucking parents. Dammit, Craig!"  
  
Craig was about to apologize for asking, but the demon continued, his wings curling around himself, tail swishing behind him, much like an angry cat.  
  
"I was ten! _Ten_ , Craig!" He wailed, and he wanted to stop talking now, to stop overreacting to such a simple question, but he found that he couldn't, all of his pent-up emotions spilling past his sinful lips in one big rant.  
  
"My parents made coffee for a living, and they gave it to me every day for my entire life. They gave it to me so much I drank it like water. I couldn't function without it. It was _addicting_. And y'know what made their disgusting coffee so addicting? I can tell you this, it sure as hell wasn't the caffeine!"  
  
He felt the tears he had been holding back fall down his cheeks, and he angrily wiped at his face. He couldn't stop them as he kept spilling his guts to the pastor listening behind him.  
  
He supposed it was bound to happen eventually, confessing to a pastor. He just thought it might have happened while he was alive and not a demon from Hell, far beyond salvation.  
  
" _Drugs_. Meth. Fucking _meth_ , of all things! Of all the things they could've put in it, they chose meth! They gave me - their only child - meth, and blamed my withdrawal symptoms and twitchiness and tics on ADD! And to "treat" my "ADD", they gave me more coffee. Because of that, I died from a drug overdose at the age of twenty-two, and _I_ was sent to Hell for what _they_ did!"  
  
The blond was full-on sobbing at this point, shaking as he struggled to stay standing up. His wings were encased tightly around himself in a self hug, his arms also around himself underneath the wings.  
  
" _They_ get to keep on living, while _I'm_ stuck in Hell, suffering for something I had no control over, and something I had no idea about. Do you know what that's like, Craig?"  
  
His voice grew quieter as he continued, though it was full of sorrow and dwindling anger, and as Craig listened, he couldn't help but feel sorry for the imp. He could almost feel The Lord looking down on him, shaking his head at him for feeling any sort of sympathy for a demon from the fiery pits of Hell. But, surely, the Lord wasn't disappointed with him or Tweek; perhaps with the past events that had taken place.  
  
He didn't care either way though, he knew deep down in his heart that the imp - Tweek, his name is Tweek - didn't want to be the way he was. It wasn't his fault.  
  
"I was just their little guinea pig. Their fucking test monkey. They fucking knew what they were doing, and I hate them for it."  
  
He finally turned back to the pastor, letting his wings unfurl as he brought one of his hands up to wipe his face again, sniffling softly.  
  
"I hate them, Craig, I fucking hate them. I know you preach about _"letting go of hate and opening your heart to unconditional love"_ , but I _can't_ forgive them for what they've done. I hate them, and I want them to suffer in the worst possible way, before, during, and after death."  
  
Normally, Craig would've considered that statement to be a bit extreme, but after seeing how emotional the other had gotten just now, he couldn't help but agree with him.  
  
"I'm sorry, Craig," Tweek mumbled, bringing both of his hands up to rub his eyes and cheeks, briefly stretching his wings out and open before letting them settle in a resting position against his back. "You didn't need to hear any of that, I shouldn't've reacted like that--"  
  
"It's okay," Craig interrupted softly, causing the demon to turn his attention over to him.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"It's okay," He repeated, offering him a small smile. "Really. I understand. You don't need to apologize; I asked about it. I'm sorry that happened to you, that's something nobody should ever have to go through, no matter the circumstances. I'm glad you opened up to me, though, I feel like I understand you a bit more now."  
  
The imp couldn't believe his pointed ears, body going still and jaw slackening a bit as he listened and watched Craig. Nobody - _especially_ a man of God - should _ever_ forgive a demon, and yet here he was, being told by a pastor that his outburst was okay.  
  
In Tweek's mind, it wasn't. He had been conditioned to think that his outbursts were mere annoyances, and that they didn't matter and that he should _always_ apologize for them, because all they did was annoy everybody around him.  
  
But before he could gather his thoughts and come up with a response, Craig did something that the demon found to be strange.  
  
He opened his arms.  
  
At first he was confused, showing it with a tilt to his head and a raise of one of his brows.  
  
Craig rolled his eyes and opened them wider  
  
"Come here," he offered, and when Tweek finally understood what he wanted, he almost broke down again.  
  
He didn't understand why the pastor was being so nice to him, but he didn't care, he _needed_ physical comfort. It was the one thing he had been deprived of for most of his life, and the one thing he craved the most.  
  
His hooves made clicking sounds against the tile of the chapel as he approached the other man, and he had to lean down a little as Craig embraced him. It took him a few moments, but he eventually returned it, wrapping his arms firmly around Craig, hiding his face in his chest, feeling one of his horns just barely graze the pastor's chin. He let his wings encase the two of them, and Tweek couldn't help but feel safe.  
  
Yeah, this was the safest he's felt in a long time.  
  
"Thank you," He mumbled into the fabric of the pastor's robes, and he heard a soft chuckle rise from his chest.  
  
"You're welcome, you're okay now."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this!! I enjoy making Tweek suffer, in case you haven't noticed. ;)  
> I actually wrote this because I wanted to write a full on fic with it, and I didn't want to post it because I thought I might use it in a fic, but it's just been sitting in my notes for a while now, so I figured why not.  
> I still want to write a fic with Imp Tweek and Pastor Craig though, I just can't really think of a specific kind of plot to use for it.  
> So, if you want me to write one, feel free to leave some suggestions for a plot!!! :)


End file.
